This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. Radio-frequency transceivers are coupled to antennas to support communications with external equipment. During operation, a radio-frequency transceiver uses an antenna to transmit and receive wireless signals.
It can be challenging to incorporate wireless components such as antenna structures within an electronic device. If care is not taken, an antenna may consume more space within a device than desired or may exhibit unsatisfactory wireless performance.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antennas for electronic devices.